Fiolee Marshall LeexFionna
by Jessi Violet - botdf kitty
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna fall in love. Find out what happens when they start to date and more...
1. A Big Secret and A Confession

**Fiolee**

Chapter 1

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

It was boring to sit in all day and do nothing. Fionna got up and went to Prince Gumball's place. When she got there he welcomed her in with suprise.  
>"Hello, Fionna! I wasn't expecting you today. Is there something I can help you with?" said PG.<br>"I was wondering if you could maybe give me some advise..?" she said, turning bright red. "You see," she hesitated, "I like someone and I don't know if they like me. I mean I really like this guy... What should I do to get him to notice me? Or how do I know if already does? Its really scary because I never even thought I would like a guy before until lately... I feel like a different person..." said Fionna.  
>"Well this isn't always an easy thing to figure out. Some people respond differently to different experiments, PG said being all sciency, as usual, "If this indeed who I think it is, he will respond possitvely to asking out right. He isn't much for gooy love, am I right?<br>"How did you know..? I didn't think anyone knew... Wait who else knows?" Fionna asked and then thought for a moment. "Wait who do you think it is?" She was being very careful now.  
>"Fionna, no one knows or even thinks anything, but me. We've been friends for years! I know how to read you. I'm really suprised that Cake doesn't suspect anything between you and Marshall... You spark up every time you see him, I do mean every time," PG gave the exact answer that Fionna thought he would give.<br>"Heesh! do you have to know everything?" Fionna asked with a joking tone but still serious. "Hehe I guess I better go 'confess my wove to Marshaww Wee,'" she said in a sappy tone to try to make herself calm down. She just seemed worse and she sounded redicilous!

-  
>Meanwhile at Marshall Lee's house<p>

Marshall Lee heard a knock at the door. He got up and went to answer the door.  
>"Yeah? Who is it?" he asked while he opened the door.<br>"Its m-me, Fi-Fionna, said Fionna nervously

"Are you okay? You look like your gonna be sick," Marshall said after he opened the door and seeing her. She was flushed bright red, sweating, and her face was literally scrunched up like she was in pain. He actually thought she was sick. "Maybe you should come in and sit down..."  
>She came down and sat on the couch and he sat next to her. "Okay I wanted to speak with you about something for the past year and I have to get it off my chest, NOW!" Fionna said before she totally chickened out.<br>"Hold it. I have to say something first. I felt this way for awhile. I need to say this first," said Marshall.  
>Fionna thought to herself, "What does he have to say that has to be said before me love confession that I'm about to die of suspense over?"<br>Marshall turned bright red. He didn't look like his usual blue/ gray pale skinned self. "I was wondering... do... do you still... like... Prince Gumball..?" He asked looking scared of what she might say in response.  
>Fionna thought to herself, "Is it possible I won't have to confess? Will he do it before me?" So out loud she said in response, "No, I got over that silly crush about 3 years ago. It wasn't going anywhere so I thought I should just give it up... Why do you ask?" She now was trying to keep it cool. It was starting to work. She still blushed a bit, however...<br>"Well... I.. Ugh... I-I love y-you, Fi-Fionna..." Marshall said aloud but thought to himself, "Whats wrong with you? She's gonna think your a complete loser! Wait if she laughs, I can pull it off as a joke and never bring it up ever again... That should work!"  
>To his suprise, Fionna didn't laugh. She wasn't mad either. She was happy. Smiling, Fionna said, "I love you too, Marshall. Thats why I came over today. I was going to tell you my 'BIG SECRET'! I guess you beat me to it... Hehe..." Her laugh was nervous because she now couldn't think of one single thing to say. She waited for Marshall to speak up.<br>But Marshall Lee was speechless! He was at a complete loss of words. He thought they would sit like this forever because of the terrible silence. After 10 minutes or so, he finally thought of something to say, "So what do we do from here?" he said this aloud and said to himself, "Real smooth... IDIOT!" He couldn't believe that he actually said something so-"  
>He was suddenly cut off when Fionna responded to his previous question. "Well I don't really know... I've never had a relationship and I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing... Any ideas? You are over 1000..."<br>"I guess we could try... dating..?" was all he could ask. He never felt this way, even when he dated Ashley(before he realized she was a jerk).  
>"Oh... I guess that makes sense... Did you have anywhere in mind?" she asked so that she didn't look COMPLETELY stupid.<br>Marshall thought for a moment and said, "How 'bout you stick around for dinner? That would be fun! Making dinner together and then eating. Is that cool?"  
>Fionna turned a bright red and smiled. She thought that was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard. She thought that this would never happen! "Yeah that sounds fun actually. Cake is hanging out with Lochro tonight anyway... She wouldn't mind,"said Fionna.<br>While they made dinner they had a small food fight and laughed a lot. When Fionna slipped over spaghetti, Marshall caught her without even thinking. They both blushed and he set her down and continued to make dinner. At dinner, they dicussed several different things and again laughed a many laughs. At around 1:00 in the morning, they both fell asleep making fun of romance movies. All night they slept on the couch and woke up in the morning around 10:00 in the morning. Fionna knew that Cake would flip out when she noticed that she wasn't in her bed.  
>"I'll fly you home. Just eat breakfast first. That way Cake won't have to feed you when you get back," Marshall told her.<br>They ate some toast with(what else?) strawberry jelly. Once they both had food in their stomachs, Marshall Lee flew her home. When he got to her door he set her down.  
>"Thanks for last night, it was really fun! I just hope that I don't get a lecture from Cake the minute I walk in. That would suck, but worth it!" Fionna said before opening the door.<br>Just before she turned the knob, Marshall leaned down and kissed Fionna. It wasn't long because they were just now starting to date. It was sweet and then she said good bye to him and he left.  
>When Fionna walked in, Cake was sitting at the table. "And where were you last night?" Cake asked, a bit worried.<br>"Promise you won't freak?" Fionna asked, hoping she wouldn't. Cake said she wouldn't so Fionna went on. "Well I was at Marshall Lee's place..."she paused and Cake said nothing so she continued, "We had dinner and fell asleep watching movies and that was it. Really!" She finished and tensed up for what she thought was coming.  
>"Oh really? Did you have fun?" asked Cake.<br>"What the stuff? Your not freaking out that I speant all night over at Marshall's house?" Fionna was so confused...  
>"Why should I? You said nothing happened. Anyways, your 18, your an adult, you can do whatever you want." was all Cake said.<br>"Wow that was strange... I would have thought I would get a 10 minute lecture, at least!" Fionna said to herself. She went up to her room and changed and got ready for today. She felt very happy today. She was happy because she has Marshall Lee finally!


	2. Movies, Popcorn, and an Old Friend

**Fiolee**

Chapter 2

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

She felt very happy today. She was happy because she has Marshall Lee finally!  
>The next day came and Fionna decided to go over to Marshall's house. After breakfast, Fionna told Cake she was going out for a bit.<br>"Where are you going? Its only 8am."Cake asked, suspiciously.  
>"I'm just going to hang out with Marshall Lee 're probably just gonna hang around the house and watch movies." Fionna replied. It wasn't a lie but she was nervous and had beads of sweat forming on her forehead.<br>Cake didn't notice. She was too tired and had any coffee yet. She replied with a simple, "Have fun, sweetheart!"  
>Fionna left and got to Marshall's house on record time. She ran the whole way there so fast and took no breaks on the way. She finally entered Marshall Lee's cave and went up to his house and knocked on the door. When Marshall answered, he opened his door to a sweating, panting Fionna.<br>"What have you been doing, fighting giants the whole way here?he asked, laughing.  
>Fionna, who had been trying to play it cool until now, said, "Oh shut up..." slouching as she gave up. "Its just hot out," she lied.<br>Marshall laughed, exepting what he knew was a lie. "So whats up?" he asked, not pushing her.  
>"Oh, I just thought we could hang out today. Watch a movie or whatever you wanna do..." She didn't care what they did as long as she could spend time together for the day.<p>

"We could watch a movie...You can pick, I have a bunch to pick from," he said as he walked her over to a bookshelf of entirely movies.  
>Fionna looked through all of the movies and found a horror movie with lots of bllod on it. Although, all of the ones she had come across had some gore scene on the front covers, so she just gave up and picked some random one. She didn't really care...<br>When she picked the movie, she gave it to Marshall to put in and went to sit on his large, red coach while he put the movie in. Marshall asked if she wanted popcorn before taking his place beside Fionna.  
>"Yes, please, if you have it..." she answered with a smile.<br>Marshall made the popcorn, put it in the bowl and and added the butter. He brought it to Fionna and sat down to watch the movie with her.  
>After the movie, they ate lunch. He made sandwiches, put out strawberries, and gave Fionna milk and had tomato juice for himself. He didn't eat the strawberries though, he sucked out the color and gave the colorless berries to Fionna. Apparently, they tasted they same as they do with the color...<br>After they had lucnch, they remained at the table talking. But then they heard a knock at the door. "I'll go get it," Marshall told her.  
>He answered the door to a tall, dark skined girl with brown eyes and pink curly hair. She was really quite pretty. It was his old band buddy, Aria. He hadn't spoke with her since the band split and she went back to the nightosphere(she was a vampire like him).<br>"Hey, Aria... I haven't seen you for a long time... How have you been?" Marshall asked, awkwardly.  
>Aria floated to him with a big hug which he returned for a few seconds and pulled away. "Marshall Lee! I've missed you so much! I've been great! How have you been?" she asked, cheerfully.<br>"Uh.. good... great actually, I met a girl a few years ago and now we are going out. I'm actually in the middle of a date right now."  
>Aria felt like she was invading his privacy. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard Fionna coming around the corner.<br>"If thats Cake, tell her I-" Fionna stopped what she was saying when she saw that it wasn't Cake. "Oh, hi, I'm Fionna. Nice to meet you," Fionna said. She held her hand out to shake her hand.  
>Aria shook Fionna's hand, saying, "Hello, I'm Aria. I'm an old friend of Marshall's."<br>"Oh come in! I'm sure Marsh doesn't mind. Right Marshall?" When Fionna said this, she looked at Marshall Lee in such a way he could not say no to her. So he said it was okay.  
>Marshall and Aria caught up and Aria told stories about the nightosphere. Her and Marshall told Fionna of times when they were in a band together many a years ago, how they had many fans and played many times. But that was a very long time ago...<br>Fionna really liked all the stories. But she also liked Aria. Aria was very nice! She also was a very gifted guitarist.  
>Arian and Marshall played a few old songs together for Fionna to enjoy and of course she loved it! She was a bit jelous though and Marshall noticed.<br>"Since I can't play will you guys, I'll just be your number one fan!" Fionna said, smiling.  
>Marshall noticing her jelousy said, "You not be able to play with us but at least your the best adventuress in all of Aaa! I mean, you save all the princes all the time and help all the creatures of Aaa..."<br>"Thats you?" Aria chimed in.  
>"How do you know about that stuff?" Fionna asked, suprised.<br>"We hear about you all the time, even in the nightosphere," Aria replied, "Your amazing!" As she said this, it caused Fionna to blush a deep shade of red.  
>After talking over dinner, they remained talking. They all talked for a long time.<br>At about 1am, Fionna noticed the time. "I better go or Cake will freak out! It was nice meeting you, Aria. I hope I can see you again." Fionna said with a smile.  
>"It was nice meeting you too, Fionna" Aria returned the smile.<br>"Bye, Marsh!" Fionna said before she walked out.  
>"Bye, Fi! Love ya," she heard him say before she closed the door behind her.<br>Fionna thought about this the whole way home. Marshall Lee had said he loved her, again.  
>Once she got home, she told Cake about what happened, all exept that it was date. She didn't want to tell her anything until her and Marshall were official.<br>Fionna yawned and went to change for bed. Once she got back, Cake was fast asleep in her bed.  
>All night, Fionna drempt about Marshall and herself. She dreamed mainly of what it would be like to be a vampire and be together forever...<p> 


	3. I Love You

**Fiolee**

Chapter 3

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

All night, Fionna drempt about Marshall and herself. She dreamed mainly of what it would be like to be a vampire and be together forever...  
>Their next date was the next day. They had picnic after it got dark. Once they were finished, Fionna was looking a bit sad.<br>"Whats wrong, Fi?" Marshall asked, "You looked upset the whole time we were here... Are you okay?"  
>"I was just... nevermind..." Fionna answered, blushing. She was too embarassed to tell him about her dream.<br>"You can tell me," Marshall said with a trusting voice. He smiled at her.  
>"I was thinking about... if we could be together... forever..." Fionna said, turning a deep shade of red.<br>"Fionna, you know that isn't easy for either of us. I don't want to put you through th-" Marshall was suddenly cut off, his lips busy.  
>Fionna had reached over, grabbing him by the color of his tee, and pulled his body to hers. She kissed him passionately. One of her hands on his neck, one on the back of his head. He kissed her back, holding her close to him. But then he pulled away.<br>"Fionna, no. I know what your trying to do. You just want me to bite you. I'm not an idiot!" Marshall told Fionna. "Look, what if you changed your mind? What if after I changed you into a vampire, you wanted to go back? Humanity isn't something you can get back..." He left out the part where she would see all her friends age and die before her own eyes, in what would seem like a few years to her... He didn't want to bring that up until he had to.  
>"Marshall, I know already! You don't have to tell me. I have read everything on vampires today at the library, everything I could find!" Fionna said in a know-it-all tone.<br>"Oh and I suppose you know that you would have to watch Cake and Gumball and everyone else age and die while you stay 18 forever?"  
>He thought he had upset her, but she just responded with a steady voice, "I know I want to be with you forever. I knew that already, I read Vampire 101: A Beginner's guide by Steven Fouler. I've been in love with you since I was 12. And how would you feel when I die?" She noticed Marshall turned far too pale. She had went too far. "Oh, Marshall Lee, I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"<br>"No your right..." Marshall said, "Do you even know how upset I would be if something happened to you?" he asked.  
>"Nothing would happen to me if you made me like you," she answered quickely.<br>Marshall sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that. He sat with her for a few moments. "I'll change you after we've been together long enough so you know whether you want to be with me forever, for sure."  
>Fionna didn't fight this. She smiled and said, "Okay. I can respect that..." She kissed him on the cheekand he blushed.<br>"Thanks, Fi," he said still blushing. He hugged her tightly and let go to see her face. She was looking at him like he was the only person in the world besides herself. She was so beautiful to him. He looked at her with pure love. He had loved her since he first met her. After they fought he found her to beautiful and skilled in battle. And thats why he kissed her on the cheek that day long, long ago. He took one of her loose spirals between his fingers, twirled a few times, and tucked it behind her ear, making her blush deeply. She was completely still, not able to move. He leaned closer and kissed her. She reacted fast and kissed him back. This kiss was better than the one before. This one was real, not her trying to get what she wanted. She closed her eyes and held his face to hers and he had his hands on her back, holding her as close as possible. She leaned back, pulling away from his embrace. "I'm not really comfortable doing the whole "make-out" thing yet..." she said blushing.  
>"Oh... thats fine..." Marshall said, "I understand..." He really didn't. He was getting into it, and he thought she was too...<br>"I'm sorry,"Fionna said, "I just..." she stopped as they got into the cave. She noticed it was storming. "Oh, great, its raining!" she yelled. Actually it was storming. "I gotta get home before Cake-" She was cut off by a streak of lightning and a loud crash in the sky. She jumped and shook where she stood, unable to move.  
>"I don't think it can get worse... Are you scared of thunder storms?" he asked as she started to run for his house after another loud crash.<br>"No..." she answered with a shakey voice.  
>"You are, aren't you?" he asked.<br>"Don't make fun of me!" she yelled at him. They had just got inside his house.  
>"I'm not making fun of you, I love you..." he said without thinking. But he didn't regret it.<br>Fionna sat down on the couch in silence for a few minutes. Then she finally said, "You what?" blushing.  
>"You heard me," Marshall replied, blushing back.<br>"I... I love you too, Marshall Lee," she said in a very small voice."I love you, Marshall" she said a bit louder, almost in her normal tone.  
>"You should probably stay the night," Marshall said, "The storm looks like its here to stay..."<br>"Where will I sleep?" Fionna asked blushing.  
>"In my bed. I can sleep on this couch..." Marshall said.<br>"Marsh, this couch is harder than a rock. You won't be able to walk, or fly! We can share the bed, it will be fine." Fionna blushed a bit.  
>"I'll go find you something to sleep in," Marshall was back after a few minutes with flannel pants and a band tee.<br>"I'll go change. Wheres your bathroom?"Fionna asked. Marshall pointed to a small blue door.  
>She came out and Marshall's jaw dropped. For whatever reason, she looked beautiful tonight, more so than ever! Maybe it was that she had his clothes on. Maybe it was the fact that her hair was down out of her hat and to her knees in a perfect golden river of ringlets. Or maybe it was her huge smile and blushing cheeks.<p>

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired..." Fionna said with a huge yawn.  
>"I'm coming too. I just have to change."<br>Fionna went to his room and crawled into his bed. She waited for him so she could say good night. He came into the room with boxers on and a tee. Fionna blushed and covered her face with a giggle.  
>He climbed into his bed and she uncovered her face. "Well, good night," he said and turned off the light. Marshall could see in the dark because he was a vampire so he stared at her for a few moments and hugged her good night.<br>They fell asleep in eachothers arms and slept that was the whole night. Smiles huge on their faces, dreaming of each other.


	4. A Big Change

**Fiolee**

Chapter 4

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

They fell asleep in eachothers arms and slept that way the whole night. Smiles huge on their faces, dreaming of eachother.  
>Fionna woke up the next morning thinking she was at home. She was about to stretch but paused, tensing as she realized she was being restricted. Her eyes shot open, serveying the situation. She calmed at once as she realized that what was restricting her was Marshall. She looked up at her boyfriend and saw him smiling peacefully as he slept. She smiled at him, thinking how sweet he looked. But her smile began to fade as she thought 'What will I tell Cake?' She put that at the back of her mind and smiled again as she watched Marshall adoringly.<br>Fionna lightly squeezed her boyfriend. "Good morning, Marshy," Fionna beamed up at him.  
>Marshall Lee opened his eyes slowly, eyelids fluttering groggily. His eyes opened fully and he smiled at her, hugging her closer than he had been as he slept. "'Morning, Fi. You sleep alright?"<br>"Yeah, your bed is really comfortable... Okay that sounded weird!" Fionna answered, blushing a light pink, only slightly embarrassed at what she said.  
>"I know what you meant," Marshall said laughing. He kissed her with a smile on his face.<br>"Good," she said, kissing him back. She leaned back to look at his face.  
>"I need to get dressed, I'm hungry!" said Fionna, as her stomach growled to proove her case.<br>She got up and quickly realized her shirt was hiked up just under her chest. She was still selfconcious about herchubby stomach(It didn't help that Marshall Lee was as skinny as Mick Jagger...). It was too late, he saw her. She blushed, embarrassed and a bit angry. He didn't really think anything of it.  
>As she turned around to leave the room, Marshall caught her wrist and pulled her back to the bed. "Whats wrong, Fi?" He didn't understand how her attitude could go from happy and a little flirty to embarrassed and upset in two seconds or less.<br>She didn't answer him so he continued. "Fionna, you know you can tell me. You can trust me."  
>"I just didn't want you to see my stomach..."<br>"Why?"  
>No verbal answer but she shrugged her shoulders, avoiding his eyes by looking down.<br>"Fi, I've seen you stomach before. Remember? At the summer party at Gumbutt's pool? You wore a bikini." He remembered that day so well. She never acted like this...  
>"Yeah. I was 13. Now I'm 18 and we're together!" Fionna started to shout.<br>"Stomachs don't change much in 5 years, Fi." Marshall was very much confused. Why wouldn't he want to see her stomach, of all things...  
>"Because! I'm. Not. SKINNY! Okay? I just don't want to see my chubby stomach..." Fionna started to cry. She didn't want to, they just came out of nowhere!<br>"Fionna, don't cry. Your not chubby. And even if you are, I wouldn't care. I don't love you for your body. I love you because your funny and adventuress, and... so... flippin' CUTE!" As he said "cute" he jumped on to of her and kissed he as they giggled.  
>"Really?" Fionna asked, looking at Marshall's face above her own.<br>"Baby, you should know something about me. I don't lie. Especially to people I love. And above all else, I will never lie to you, not even to save my life." He kissed her nose. "I never tell anyone this stuff. I guess you would be the first ever... Probably because of how special you are!" He kissed her passionately. After a few minutes, Fionna pulled her head back, as far it could considering she had her head on a pillow, and said, "Marshall Lee, I'm going to make you breakfast!" She pushed on his chest and he let her push him off. She went to change in the bathroom, skipping the whole way there.  
>When he heard the door open, he went to take a shower, taking clothes with him. Once he got out of the shower and dressed, he did his hair which normally took about 10 minutes of drying and stylying gel. He went into the kitchen where Fionna stood infront of the stove.<br>"Marshall? You can't be in here, its a supri-"she stopped speaking when she saw Marshall. He was shirtless! She blushed a deep crimson. "Wh-wha-what are y-you doing?"  
>"What'dya mean, Fi?" he asked smugly. He was doing this to make her more comfortable but he also enjoyed her emberrassment. I just came down for breakfast."<br>But... But... You don't-" she turned as she smelt his breakfast starting to burn, letting it drop. She put the last on a plate and sat it infront of him. PANCAKES! "I made it with red food dye so you could eat it, or suck the color out, or whatever," she beamed.  
>"Thanks, Fi!" Glob he loved her!<br>"Your welcome, Marshy!"  
>After they ate, Marshall get nervous looking.<br>"Marshall, are you okay?" Fionna asked, worried. "Were the pancakes okay?"  
>"Yeah, I've just been meaning to ask you something..."<br>"Yeah, whats up?"  
>"I was wondering if you would... move in with me... I know we haven't been dating long but we've known eachother for 5 years. We know everything about eachother so I don't think it really matters..." If Marshall could sweat, he could make enough water for another whole planet.<br>"I don't know, Marshall... What would Cake say?" She was just making excuses.  
>"Your 18, you can do what you want."<br>"Well... Okay..." she was nervous but excited.  
>"Really?" Marshall said as he floated to where Fionna stood, washing their dishes.<br>"Yeah. I think it would be okay." She said as she finished the dishes. Marshall picked her up and held her for a long time.  
>"When did you wanna go get my stuff?"<br>"Let me go get an unbrella and a shirt." Marshall called over his shoulder.

They broke the news to Cake and she was upset but let Fionna make her own decisions now that she was an adult. They had gotten all her weapons in one box and still had room. They put her shampoo and conditioner, body wash, razor, brush, everything that belonged to her in the box. The last stop was her clothes.  
>Fionna didn't actually have that much. She had a 3 drawr dresser by her bed and that was it, the last of her things. They started with the bottom where her skirts, pants and shorts were. Then the middle drawr where her shirts were. They had no drama that day up till then.<br>As they were going through and packing up her underwear drawr, Marshall started playing around. "I wasn't expecing this..." he held up small, pink, lacy, panties. He smiled, "Panties? Pink, frilly, girly, panties?"  
>"Yes, I wear those. What exactly were you expecting? Granny-panties?"<br>"I don't know," he shrugged, "Just not this... Or this!" He said in suprise as he help up the matching bra.

"Okay give me those! You go sit on the bed while I finish packing!" Fionna said, sighing.  
>"Aww, man! I was having fun..."<br>Fionna laughed at his childish response, "Quiet you big baby!"  
>She finished and they got back by 8 at night.<br>"I'm going to go unpack all my stuff, I guess..." Fionna said, tired from all the packing.  
>It wasn't much, one medium sized box. First she put all he clothes with Marshall's. He didn't have much in his dresser but he had a large closet full of clothes, more than Fionna. She then unpacked her bathroom stuff and put her weapons in the corner of Marshall's- no, their- closet. She took only about an hour, if not less. She cam down to find Marshall cooking.<br>"Eggs?" Marshall asked her.  
>"Oooh, yes, please!"<br>They ate and watched a movie until Fionna fell asleep. Marshall carried her up to bed. He set her on the bed.  
>"Fionna, you have to change for bed."<br>"No."  
>"Fionna, you can't sleep in this."<br>"No."  
>"Fionna, where are your pajamas?"<br>"Top dresser drawr."  
>Marshall retrieved what he thought were her pajamas. They were much different than her old red one piece. This was a red tank top and little white shorts with flowers all over.<br>"Here, Fionna. You can change now."  
>"No."<br>"Fionna, do I have to do it myself?" He playfully threatened her.  
>"I don't care."<br>"Did you hear what I said?" Marshall was very suprised. She must not know what shes saying!  
>"Yeah. I heard you. I. Don't. Care!"<br>"Fionna, you need to change, come on, please?"  
>"Fine, ya jerk!"<br>She got up and snatched them from his hand. But she was so tired, she didn't realize that either he was still in the romm or she hadn't left because she slip her blue tee shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. Marshall froze, he couldn't move. 'What the hey now?' he thought. She unhooked her bra and let it drop. She grabbed her tank top and slid it over her head and pulled her arms through. She slid her skirt down to her alread bear feet and stepped out of it so she could slide into her shorts. "Better?" she asked as she slid into bed and went off to sleep.  
>Marshall Lee unfroze. He couldn't believe Fionna had been so tired as to where she would just strip right in front of him. But it did happen. He changed and went to bed, still suprised by his girlfriend's thoughtless, groggy actions. But he was happy too. I mean, he WAS a teenage boy who just saw his girlfriend's boobs(for the FIRST time). He smiled before cuddling up to her and falling asleep.<p>

The next morning, Fionna woke to an empty bed. 'Where's Marshall Lee?' she wondered. She trew off the covers and realized she was wearing her pajamas. She had no memory of changing last night... She went down to the kitchen and found Marshall taking muffins out of the oven.  
>"'Mornin'," Fionna said, "Since when do you bake?"<br>"Since I was about 5," he answered, "My mom taught me how when I was little. She wanted me to be able to do everything, even if it used to be a traditional womens job. But I never reall agreed with 'tradional gender roles' anyway..." He finished as he set them infront of her.  
>"These are really good!" Fionna said as she tried one.<br>"Chocolate chip, your favorite," Marshall answered, smiling. "Do you remember last night?"  
>"No. When did I change?" Fionna asked, looking downward.<br>"When I told you to after yo fell asleep. You put a big fight, kept sayin' 'no' and 'I don't care.' You...you were so tired you changed right infront of me..." he blushed.  
>Fionna looked down, she wasn't wearing a bra. That meant... "You saw me naked?" her face looking rather tomato-ish.<br>"You kept your underwear on but other than that..."he trailed off when she buried her face in her hands.  
>"Great. Wonderful. Just wonderful!"<br>"Fionna, I'm sorry but its no big deal."  
>"No, I'm sorry..."<br>"Sorry for what?" Marshall was confused.  
>"You probably saw me and thought 'I wish she were skinny' or something... I'm sorry..."<br>"Fionna, do you know what I thought?"  
>"What?"<br>"I thought you were the most beautiful, most wonderful, most sexy woman ever!"(What a guy thing to say...)  
>"No you didn't..."<br>"Yes... I did." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and made his way to her mouth and then along her jaw line, all the way to her neck and he stopped there and whispered, letting his lips dance on the skin of her neck, "I love you more than anything in the world. I want you to be with me forever..."  
>"Does this mean you are going to make me like you?" she asked, swollowing.<br>"Yes... I will if your ready."  
>"I am," she said, "I'm ready to be a vampire like you. Spending an eternity with you, forever 18..." she smiled at this. He smiled back at her.<br>Marshall kissed her neck and then sunk his teeth into her soft human skin. It didn't hurt, she thought it would. It felt a little uncomfotable but somewhat pleasant... He let go and kissed her permanent bite marks.  
>"All done," he smiled at her, "How do you feel?"<br>"Great!" She hugged him.  
>"Go get dressed. I have a lot to show you. Call it 'Vampire Lessons.'" Marshall smiled at her.<p> 


	5. Vampire Lessons

**Fiolee**

Chapter 5

"Go get dressed. I have a lot to show you. Call it 'Vampire Lessons.'" Marshall smiled at her.

When Fionna came out of their room, she was dressed in her now usual atire. She had started to wear darker clothes the more she dated Marshall. It was rare for her to wear her old blue mini and blue tee. Today she wore dark gray skinny jeans and a band tee that Marshall gave her. It was his but even being too big for her small body, it fit wonderfully to her curves. It flowed the way it wouldn't on any other person. She wore her black converse she had worn since she turned 16 and was tired of flats every day. Her hair now was down to the middle of her back and she had it sectioned a bit more to the side than it already had been before. She also had a small skull clip in her hair to keep her bangs out of the way while she trained doing... well whatever he was going to teach her.

Everyday Marshall saw her in something that he gave her like her Black Sabbath tee or even her heart locket from her 14th birthday, he smiled and blushed a bit, thinking of how much more beautiful she was to him. It made him love her even more than he already did-if that were possible.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Marshall asked.

"Heck yes! What are we doing first?" Fionna replied, enthusiastically.

"I'm going to teach you to fly and float," he said, "Now, I got it after a while, but not right away. So don't get aggervated if you don't get it quickly. Infact, you probably won't... But after some time you will have it down and will do it without thinking," he said as he floated in a circle around her.

"Okay so what do I have to do?" Fionna asked, smiling.

"The idea is easy. Just think of something that makes you really happy like meatloaf or something," Marshall chuckled at the mention of his girlfriend's favorite food. It was such a weird food to like so much...

"Okay," she said with a nod. Fionna closed her eyes and after a few minutes of this, she floated a few inches off the ground. It was more of a slight levitation than fully floating. But it still deeply suprised Marshall.

"What the cabbage? Fionna, open your eyes!" Marshall yelled. He looked at her, amazed. "How did you get it so fast?"

"I thought this was good...?"

"It is! What did you think of? It couldn't have been food..." He tried thinking of what it might be.

Fionna looked to the floor, embarrassed. "I was thinking about you," she whisped so low that he bearly heard her. She wondered if he did hear. But he did.

"You thought of... me?" he asked, stupidly.

"Yeah. You cam to my mind and I guess that made me happy enough to where I could float..."

"Thats awesome! Totes amazing, really. Its just... amazing... suprising even... But no, its very good. Practice a bit, okay. We move on to the next lesson in five minutes." Marshall went to get a her a glass of water. She didn't look tired yet but she might be after a while.

Their next lesson was drinking the color red from an object. Marshall handed Fionna an apple. "Okay. All you have to do is put the tip of your fang to the apple's skin and seep in slowly. Once your fang is in the apple, suck in and the color should leave the apple, leaving it gray.

Fionna tested what he had told her to do. She sunk her new fang into the apple and sucked. She tasted... apple! She was actually doing it! When she had no more taste pouring into her mouth, she pulled the apple away from her mouth and looked at it. It was gray. She did it! Fionna smiled, "Marshy, I did it! I did it!"

"Yeah, told you that would be easy," he smiled back at her. He tried to think of another lesson... Changing form! "Okay next lesson. Its the last but this is the hardest..."

"...Alright... What is it?" Fionna asked, nervously. _Why will this be the hardest? _she thought to herself.

"Changing forms."

"Huh?"

"You know when I turn into a bat or a why-wolf or something crazy?" Fionna nodded. "Well, thats the last lesson. Changing forms."

Fionna looked nervously at Marshall Lee. "Marshall, I don't know... I don't think I want to change forms infront of you..." She didn't want to look ugly infront of him, is what she meant to say.

"Why not?"

She just shrugged.

"I change forms infront of you all the time, Fi."

"Yeah, but your used to it..."

"So will you after a while. You won't even think about it! I promise, its no big deal."

"Fine... What do I have to do?"

"First we're going to practice with the bat form. Think of your bat form, think of any bat. You will turn to one. Just will it to happen," Marshall said simply.

Fionna thought of a bat. She thought about its cute little nose, the long wings, the pointed ears, the fur... Suddenly she felt... different. Small, even. She looked down at her body. She was a bat, flying in the air, flapping her wings. She gasped.

"Good job, Fi! Now all you have to do to get back is think of yourself normally. Your real body."

Fionna thought of her body. Blond hair, blue eyes, curves, her skinny jeans, her band tee, her converse... She felt normal, and normal she was. Well, normal considering she has just been changed to a vampire with blueish-purple skin and pointy ears. She giggled. "I did it. That wasn't hard!"

"No it hasn't been hard yet. But it will. There are other forms you must learn too," Marshall told her.

All throughout the day, they practiced with different forms. Fionna had changed into a why-wolf, a giant octopus beast, a giant bat, and many that she made up in her mind, as Marshall had told her to do. "Imagination is important to vampires," he had said.

By the time they were done, Fionna was tired and sweaty. She went to sit on the couch, floating over slowly.

"You look really tired. Maybe you should go to sleep. Its been a long day, you know. And you did great, your completely done with all the lessons..." Marshall Lee offered.

She had already fallen asleep mid-float, if you can believe it. She was lying asleep in the air. Marshall smiled at the sight of his tired out girlfriend asleep, in the air. It was cute to him, he didn't know why though... Just the sight made him happy.

Although, he loved seeing her like this, he took her upstairs and set her in bed, covering her up with the sheets and the covers. She moaned slightly at the feel of his soft bed under her. Marshall smiled at this, she was so darn cute. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and she smiled. Marshall left and went to watch TV for a while.

When Fionna woke up, she was confused. She didn't remember going to bed... How did she get here. She threw the covers off her and swung her feet off the side of the bed. She was about to but her feet to the floor but remembered she could now fly. She floated upward and flew downstairs to find Marshall Lee stretched out on the uncomforatable couch. _I wonder if its comfy for vampires..._ she thought to herself. She walked over to him and was suprised he was awake. From where she stood before, he looked as if he were sleeping. He smiled up at her.

"You sleep okay?" he asked, thoughtfully.

"Yeah. How long was I sleeping for?" She didn't like sleeping when he was up. She felt like she was leaving him alone for too long. But now she was a vampire. She would have to forget about that, they have eternity togther.

"About three hours," he replied, "Thats a normal time for a vampire to sleep. Thank Glob I won't have to pretend to sleep while your passed out for ten hours anymore!"

"Oh... okay. Weird..." was all Fionna could say. She was going to have to get used to the new, strange things about vampires just as she learned their techniques... She looked at the clock, it was midnight. "Wow, I guess we have a lot more time to do stuff together now that I'm a vampire..."

"Yeah. Forever, babe," Marshall said as he sat up and kissed her. His lips seamed a bit softer than before... His touch did as well. But she liked it just the same. His lips slowly came away from her lips as he kissed down to her jaw line and neck. He stopped at her new bite marks that were completely healed. He kissed them and she gasped slightly at the strange sensation. She liked it, it felt good. It was pure pleasure...

He pulled away, leaving her wanting more. She smiled as she made a sad and confused face, slightly dizzy and her head fuzzy.

"Why did you stop?"

He didn't say anything. He just smiled and picked her up. He floated to their room and shut the door.

It would be a long night...


	6. The Proposal

**Fiolee**

Chapter 6

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

Fionna awoke to Marshall's arm throne over her waist protectivly, as it seemed. She looked down at herself, she was still naked. She smiled as she remembered last night. She turned to face his own naked body. As she turned he mumbled and his eyelids fluttered, he was waking up. He opened his blood red eyes to her still blue ones. He couldn't figure out why her eyes were the same color they had been before. He then remembered that his eyes were red when he was born, before he was a vampire, only still a normal demon royalty like his the rest of his family had been before being turned. His eyes had the same color they had been since birth, so did Fionna. He was glad, he loved her blue eyes...

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Fionna said, smiling with her new fangs showing. She skooted up so that she could kiss his lips. "How are you feeling?" she chirped happily.

"Great... I wonder why..." he teased. Fionna pushed him away playfully before pulling him back.

"You know darn well why you feel great," she said as she leaned in but paused and jumped up, teasing him. She floated over to get her clothes.

She heard a "Mmmm" as she moved, remembering once again she was naked. She turned around to Marshall smirking at her playfully. She thought it was an almost... sexy face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just taking in the view, Babe."

"Yeah, well the view is about to go away," said Fionna, pulling on panties and a mini skirt. She normally wore the skinny jeans that Marshall had bought her but she had gotten this blood red mini skirt mainly for him. She wanted to see his face when she finally put it on. This was the first time that Marshall had even seen it, let alone on. Fionna looked at him directly. "What do you think?" She had the satisfaction of watching his eyes nearly pop out and his mouth fall open.

"When d-did you g-get th-that?"

Fionna smiled to herself and put her bra on. "When we first started dating. Glad you like it." She pulled on one of her many band shirts that Marshall had gave her from when all these bands were still around- no alive! This one said _Pink Floyde - Dark Side of the Moon_ on it. It was, like all the others, way too big for her. But this one was torn and she slid it off, putting a red tank on and once again, sliding the tee on. It was torn at the neck and slid off her sholder to show her tank. It also was ripped on the back, strips taken out. She remembered Marshall had done this for a unique and vintage look. Fionna didn't get it but he said it was how people dressed sometimes a long time ago.

"Heck, yes I like it! That whole look is..." he couldn't find the right word.

Fionna, putting knee-high boots on looked up at him. "Hot? Sexy? Take your pick, those two were my goals."

"I have to go with sexy, Babe!" Marshall got up and floated over and pulled on black boxers, gray skinny jeans, and an _Aerosmith_ tee. He slipped on his converse. As he got dressed, he worked clumsily, trying to focus, and NOT on Fionna.

Fionna smiled at victory. She went to the bathroom and brushed through her slightly tangled hair. She slid a bow in her hair to swoop her bangs slightly, still in her eyes, just not all of them. As she finished Marshall came in and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. They looked at themselves in the mirror and smiled. Marshall's and Fionna's skin were different shades. Marshall was a blue-gray, Fionna was a blue-purple but they still matched by their bright bite marks.

"Are you hungry yet?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, I'll go find some strawberries for us, 'kay?"

"Okay," Fionna answered.

It has been about a month since the _Vampire Lessons_ and their first night they _slept_ together. Marshall had a surprise for Fionna and was taking her to dinner for that suprise. Fionna also had a suprise and hoped that he would be fine with it. She would also tell him tonight. Marshall hadn't told Fionna where they were going tonight but she knew that it was a suprise and hoped she wouldn't ruin it with her suprise.

It was almost 6 and getting dark, their reservation was at 7. Fionna had gone out the night before and bought an evening dress. It was floor length and strapless. It flowed just right and made her look like a goddess! It was Marshall's favorite color, red. She had changed into it and came down in matching stilettos heels. She watched as Marshall was wide eyed for a breif moment before offering his hand to her, she took it of course.

They flew hand in hand to _Amour dans l'Air, _where their reservation was.

"It's beautiful," said Fionna, gaping at the beautiful building. It was red brick with flowers everwhere, roses to be exact. "_Amour dans l'Air, _" she said, "What does that mean?"

"It means, _Love in the Air_. I know its a bit gushy but my suprise is important," Maarshall replied, blushing.

"It must be, your blushing deep gray! You haven't blushed like that for a while..." Fionna was concerened but curious.

"Come on, lets go eat."

After they ate, Marshall spoke. "Okay Fionna, you know how much I love you, don't you?" Fionna nodded cautiously. "Okay, good. Because I love you more than anything, I would die again for you! I want to be with you forever and even though I have made you a vampire, that isn't enough for me." Marshall fished in his pocket for something. Once he found it, he stood and then got down on one knee infront of her. "Fionna the Vampire," she wasn't really a human anymore, "will you marry me?"

Fionna started to cry. She didn't rust her words, so she only nodded before giving a breathless yes after calming a bit. She stopped crying as he slipped the dimond on her left ring finger. "I have something I need to tell you too... I'm... I-I'm pregnant, Marshall Lee!" Fionna hugged him, unable to do anything else.

Marshall realizing what she said hugged her back. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Thats great, Fionna! Thats... that, well, wonderful! We're going to be a family. We should tell Cake, you know."

"And PG!" Fionna said. Marshall frowned. "Marshall, he's my friend, I have to tell him. Just like I had to tell him when you turned me. He isn't interested in me, don't be so jealous," she said as she swept a few pieces of hair out of his eyes.

"I know, I know... I just don't like him, thats all..." Marshall replied.

"We can tell them tomorrow. We will go tell Cake and I can tell PG by myself if you want."

"No, I'll go, I'll go. I'm fine," Marshall wasn't happy, but he did anything Fionna wanted.

"Yay! Oh my Glob, Marshy, I'm so happy! I'm so glad we will be getting married!" Fionna babbled on. She was so excited. "OH! I just realized, we will have to do it soon or I won't be able to fit in a dress!" She looked worried.

"Well, then we can have a small wedding with just us and friends," Marshall suggested simply.

"That could work... I'll have PG help me with the planning. He will be so happy!" she squeeled.

The next day, they set out to the old treehouse. Cake answered the door.

"Oh! Fionna, come in! You too Marshall Lee," she was so excited when Fionna came to visit her. She had gotten over the fear of Marshall Lee and quite liked him now.

"Thanks, Cake," Fionna said as her and Marshall waled into the dark treehouse. There were no windows or cutains open so they both put away their umbrellas, placing them in the rack by the door.

"So, how are you two?" asked Cake.

"Oh, great! We actually have news!" Fionna smiled at her best friend.

"Two things, actually," Marshall corrected, smiling at Fionna.

"Good or bad?"

"Both good," Marshall Lee and Fionna said together.

"So?"

Marshall looked to Fionna. Fionna raised her left hand and the light from the candles glinted of it.

"Oh my Grod! Is that...?"

"Yes. We're engaged!" Fionna squeeled again.

Cake was so happy she leaped at Fionna and hugged her. If Fionna were still human, she wouldn't have been able to breathe. But now she just giggled at her excited friend.

"And thats not all," Fionna spoke again, "I'm pregnant!"

Cake squeeled with Fionna.

"Okay. Okay. Too much squeeling," Marshall said.

"Sorry, Marshy," Fionna said smiling, "we're just excited..."

"Don't forget we have to tell Gumbutt too."

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that.." Fionna frowned at her fiance.

"Okay, _Prince Gumball_. Is that better?"

"Much! Now lets go!" Fionna said, dragging Marshall to the door. They grabbed their umbrellas and left to the Candy Kingdom.


	7. Wedding Planning

**Fiolee**

Chapter 7

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

Marshall Lee and Fionna went to Prince Gumball's house. Fionna was excited, she hadn't seen Gumball in a long time - what seemed like forever! She wanted to tell him the good news. Marshall, on the other hand, wasn't so excited. He doesn't get along with PG so well. They used to be best friends but then had a fight and never were the same. Now its awkward and neither are very comfortable...

When they arrived at the Candy Kingdom, the guards let them in, knowing it was Fionna. They searched for Prince Gumball and found him in the library. Fionna had a feeling he would be here. She float silently over to him and suprised him with a hug.

"Ah," he yelped. "Who-what-" She floated around to his front so he could see her. He calmed down, only to be concerned again. "Fionna, your floating! Why are you floating? What happened-" And then he saw the bite marks. "Fionna, your a vampire?"

"Yup! Me and Marshy have some news," Fionna said as Marshall Lee floated over beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulder possesively. "Well actually two things. One, we're getting married!" Fionna said, raising her left hand once again so PG could see the ring.

"Oh, Fionna, thats wonderful! Thats fantastic news! I'm so happy for you!" PG squeeled like a girl and Fionna joined again in squeeling.

"Oh, not this again," Marshall groaned.

"Oh, and the other thing! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, thats great news, as well!" PG began to squeel again with Fionna.

"Okay, stop squeeling. Its as bad as when we told Cake..." Marshall said.

"Sorry, Marshy... again..." Fionna said. She turned to Gumball again. "So do you think you can help me plan the wedding?"

"Honey, I'm a gay prince. What do you think?" he joked. He really was the poster child of what people thought of when someone mentioned gay.

Fionna smiled. "Yay! Thank you soooo, so much!"

"Okay, so when were you planning to have it?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Ummm..." Fionna hadn't thought about it.

"I was thinking that the 10th of next month would be good..." Marshall said.

Fionna and PG must have forgot about him because they both jumped. "Oh that sounds good. Now where will you be having it?"

"Uhh... Could we have it here?" Fionna asked hopefully.

"I was hoping you would ask!" Gumball said. "And I assume you want it at night so you don't, you know," he made a sizzle sound.

"Yeah, that probably would be best..." Marshall said again.

"What will the color scheme be?"

"I was thinking black and blue," Marshall said. He had thought this over more than Fionna.

_Brides are supposed to be the ones to make plans, _Fionna thought.

Marshall made most the plans with PG, looking over to Fionna each time, making sure it was okay with her. But to be honest, Fionna didn't care much, so long as she was married...

It was though Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball had been friends forever, never had the fight. It almost seemed as if they were the couple getting married instead of Marshall and Fionna. It also seemed as if they had done this before. She thought it was strange...

They finished after a long time of numerous questions about every detail. By the time they had finished it was very dark out. As they were about to leave, Marshall stopped at the door of the library.

"Whats wrong, Marshy?"

"Nothing. Can you go wait in the garden for me? I want to talk to PG about something..."

"O...kay," Fionna said. She walked out, closing the door behind her slowly.

Marshall turned around and walked back to PG who was standing there. He had heard him tell Fionna he wanted to talk to him. He thought it might be... no it couldn't! That was long over...

"Gumee," Marshall used his old nickname, the one he used to call him. Gumball flinched a bit at it. "I'm sorry. I know that was awkward, planning a wedding with me again. Last time... last time it was ours, this time its mine and Fi's... It brought back that memory, us happy. We thought we would be together forever, but that was... that was a long time ago..."

"Marmar, I know. I know, it brought the memory back for me too. A few times I thought I was going to mention something from our-" he stopped. He couldn't take it. "I'm sorry. I know you love her and want to marry her, but... I still... l-love you... I can't help it, I do. I know you don't feel the same way, I know, I really do! Its just-"

"I know. And I still do love you. I'm just not _in_ love with you..." _Did I actually just say that to him?_ Marshall thought, _How cheesy!_ "You know, being bisexual isn't as easy aas you thought it is... You have a boyfriend one time, a girlfriend the next. Its weird for me too! And Gumee," he said, getting so close, they almost touch faces, "I will always love you!" He kisses him lightly on the lips and pulled away. Gumball's hand shot to his face, fingers touching his mouth. He had had the last official kiss from his ex-lover. A tear rolled down his face.

"I will always love you, Marshall," he whispered. With that, Marshall turned and walked away.

Marshall Lee found Fionna in the garden. She was sitting on a bench with her hand layed across her stomach. She had a smile on her face. Her lips were moving but Marshall didn't know what she was saying.

"Hey, Fi. Ready to go?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded.

They flew home together. It wasn't silent, they talked about the wedding. They also talked breifly about the baby and what they might name it. If it were a girl, it would be either Sapphire or Echo. It were a boy, it would be either Hawk or Elu. Sapphire because its just pretty. Echo because its Greek and means repeated voice, it was also pretty. Hawk because it was strong. Elu because it meant full of grace(Vampires are graceful, duh!). They were strange names but who would be stupid enough to pick on a vampire child? Especially something so simple as their name, I mean really!

In any case, they will love them despite their strange names...

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty fun to write, even though its super short... ^-^**


	8. The Wedding

**Fiolee**

Chapter 8

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

Weeks went by and the wedding was here. It was the 8th of March and the wedding was days away. Fionna was nervous, Marshall was happy and calm, and Gumball was busy with all the décor. It was crazy at the Candy Kingdom, the halls filled with traffic of decorators and planners. Every time Fionna and Marshall tried to go see what was going on, Gumball would hurry them out with a quick, _"There isn't room."_

Fionna was sitting, or rather floating, above her and Marshall's couch. She was thinking of the wedding and what it might be like. She hadn't seen any of what PG was planning and she hadn't really listened when Marshall planned the wedding with Gumball. She thought about the reception next. _Did they plan a reception?_ She thought. _They probably did. They planned everything else anyway..._

She looked completely zoned out when Marshall came over to her. "Fi, what are you doing?" he asked, confused by her blank face and hunched over body.

She snapped out of it quickly, hearing her fiancée. "Yeah? Huh? Oh, I was just... thinking about the wedding... I don't know what the plans are so I'm trying to think of what it might be like."

"Yeah, sorry. Me and Gumball _did_ take all the fun out of it for you, didn't we? We just got carried away with all the planning..." He gasped slightly, not enough for Fi to notice it at all. _Did I just say too much?_

"Yeah, what was all that about? I thought the bride was supposed to do all that junk," Fionna asked him.

_Shi-_ "Oh, uhh... I... Umm... I guess I should probably tell you..." Marshall took a long breath in. "Me and Gumball have planned a wedding before, so it brought back the memory and we just... Well, the wedding was... ours. Me and Gumball used to date- heck, we were engaged! But then we had a fight and we broke up. That's why it's normally so awkward for us to be around each other..."

As he looked up at Fionna, he wasn't surprised by her face. She was showing confusion and surprise on her pale face. "So... You and Gumball...?"

"Yep. I guess I should have told you before now but it wasn't really relevant. There wasn't much purpose in knowing. It was just one of my past relationships..." Marshall answered.

"You could have told me. I would have understood- I do understand. It's fine. Did you think it would upset me, you dating one of my friends?" Fionna asked.

_Does she really not get this?_ "Uh, no I thought it would upset you that I've dated guys." Marshall answered honestly.

"Marshall, you should know me better..." Fionna said, looking into his eyes. He melted at the sight of her blue eyes staring into his own. "And how does that work anyway? You dated a guy- or guys- but now, you're marrying me, a girl."

"Well, it's not that complicated, Fi. I'm bi. Bisexual is when you are attracted to males and females. Sometimes it's equally; sometimes it's more one gender than the other. I like equally but that doesn't matter because I'm spoken for now," he smirked at the last part. _Didn't know I was going to have to give a whole lesson on my sexuality to my fiancée. _

"Darn right, you're spoken for!" Fionna said as she pounced onto him and kissed him lightly. "I love you, you know."

"I know."

The night before the wedding, Fionna went to stay at Gumball's. They were sticking with the tradition of _its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding_. So she arrived after dark, around 9pm.

"Hey, Gumball," Fionna said.

"Hello, Fionna. Are you ready for our 'sleepover' tonight?" Gumball asked. They were calling it a sleepover because, well, that's exactly what it was. She was sleeping over; they would talk about the big day (night) tomorrow, probably bake stuff and gossip. It was really like having a girl as a best friend instead of a boy. He didn't act like a boy very often...

"Yes, man! So ready for the awesomeness," Fionna replied. She had had sleepovers at PG's before. They were always so fun!

"Okay, let's get your bags upstairs," he said as he called for Peppermint Maid. She took all Fionna's things to Gumball's room. "So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Heck yes!"

They watched Heat Signature, which probably wasn't the best choice since Gumball was so scared; he clung to Fionna the whole time. He jumped and screamed more that she had the first time she watched it (which wasn't that much).

After it ended, Gumball calmed down some and was no longer tense. He let go of Fionna, which he had wrapped himself around completely. His arms unwound from her upper torso and his legs unwound from her waist. It probably would have been awkward if someone walked in because it didn't look that great...

"Are you okay, PG?" Fionna asked.

"Y-yeah… That was pretty scary, huh?" He answered shakily.

"Umm… Not really…" Fionna saw the embarrassment on his face. "But maybe it's because I've seen it so much," she said quickly.

"Oh, okay" PG said, "Moving on… What would you like to do now? Talk? Bake? Gossip?"

"Oh, I don't really mind what we do. You decide."

"Okay…" Gumball began to think of what to do. "How about bake? But the question is what to bake… Hmm…"

"How about cookies? That's simple. I can't really bake as well as you anyhow." Fionna said.

Gumball blushed. "Oh, stop… I'm not that great… Let's make chocolate chip cookies!"

"Alright!" Fionna loved chocolate chip cookies.

So they went to work, baking and talking. Most the talking was Gumball instructing Fionna how to make the cookies.

"I could give you the recipe, if you want. Marshall Lee loves chocolate chip!" Gumball said, realizing as soon as he said it that he had slipped up. "I mean…"

"It's okay. I know." Fionna told him.

"He… told you?" Fionna nodded. "And you don't mind?"

"Why would I?" Fionna asked.

"Well, we were together… I would have thought… it would be awkward if you knew I guess…" Gumball seemed very surprised by her reaction. He expected her to freak out or something.

"Nope, it's behind us, I suppose."

"I still love him," Gumball said without thinking. He clasped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words left his lips.

"What?" Fionna stared at him.

"I'm sorry," was all Gumball could say.

"What did you say?" Fionna asked again.

"I… still love him… Marshall Lee… I'm sorry…" Gumball looked down at his lap.

"Does he know?"

"Yes… I told him…"

"And?"

"He loves me still… But not the way he loves you…" Gumball started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Fionna said as she hugged him.

"Y-you know… I-I'm pre-pretty j-jealous of you… You-you have h-him all to your-yourself… I envy you, Fionna…" Gumball cried into her shoulder and spoke through tears.

"Jealous? Of me? Gumball, you shouldn't be jealous, you'll find someone that will love you just like Marshall did."

"N-no… I l-loved and st-still love M-Marshall more th-than anyth-thing… I don't know i-if I will ever f-find a man like h-him…" he was starting to cry again.

"You will, I know you will." Fionna said.

"O-okay…" Gumball stopped crying and they finished the cookies.

All night they did typical sleepover activities and had lots of fun. They watched more movies, ate junk food, talked, gossiped, did makeovers so-to-speak, and everything else. They fell asleep late and slept in till about noon. PG woke up to his alarm clock. He blinked the sleep away and looked around. His room was a mess, much too messy for his taste. Next he saw Fionna lying in bed with him, under the covers in her pajamas. He wasn't phased by this because this was always how they slept at sleepovers. They knew nothing would EVER happen between them so they just slept in the same bed.

"Fio-nna," Gumball said groggily, "We have to get up." He nudged her and she groaned.

"No, I'm sleeping."

"Fionna, you're getting married tonight."

That was all Gumball had to say. Fionna's eyes flew open and she looked at Gumball. "Oh no, we better start getting ready!" She floated up and across the room, flying back and forth, not knowing what to do first.

"Okay first, you need to go take a shower. Make sure you wash your hair too!" Gumball yelled after Fionna, who was already in his bathroom undressing.

Fionna took a shower and washed her hair thoroughly as Gumball said to. She got out of the shower 20 minutes later. Gumball gave her a robe to put on after the shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Gumball already had a station set up with a hair blower, a flat iron, makeup, and so many other things…

Fionna looked at him; she didn't think he was going to be doing this… "Gumball… You know what you're doing right?"

"Of course! Now come sit down, I need to dry your hair so we have enough time to straighten it and style."

It took a half hour to dry her hair well enough so the flat iron wouldn't fry it. After that, Gumball let it sit for about another half hour before using a flat iron on it. Straightening Fionna's hair took about the same amount of time it did to dry it. After he had her hair straight, he started to French braid her hair.

"I didn't know you could braid hair…" Fionna said.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I used to braid my sister's hair. Your hair is much easier though, since you have real hair and not bubblegum hair." He chuckled.

"Oh, right! Princess Bubblegum, I nearly forgot… I bet it was fairly hard to do that." Fionna giggled as well.

"Yes, very hard… But it still looked lovely!" Gumball smiled at the memory.

"I'm sure. I hope my hair will look just as well. And I'm sure it will since you say you're so good." Fionna smiled.

Gumball blushed. "Thanks, Fionna." And he went back to work on her long hair, reaching down half way to her back.

Once her hair was done, he got out the makeup. He had pink eye shadow and black eyeliner for the eyes, a light blush (Very light, she _was _a vampire after all. Her skin tone is no longer pink…), and loose glitter. He started on her eyes. He first coated the eyelid pink and went with a light (very light) pink above the lid, which was barely noticeable. Next he used a white highlight pencil under the brow and smudged it in lightly. He next put on the blush, applying to her cheekbones very lightly. After that he put some glitter on a small brush and put a bit on her cheeks, across her nose and below her eyes.

By the time the makeup was done, it was 4pm. The ceremony was at 6pm. All she needed was to be in her dress. Gumball got the dress out of his closet where they agreed to keep it.

"Okay, you have underwear on?" Fionna nodded. "No bra?"

"Nope, just how you said." Fionna said.

"Good. Take your robe off; we need to get you in your dress so I can get ready."

Fionna didn't think anything of it as she dropped her robe. She knew he wouldn't do anything or say anything.

Gumball unzipped the dress and helped Fionna step into it. Once she was stepped in, he raised it to its proper place. He had her turn around so he could zip her up and she was done. She looked beautiful! Her dress was sleeveless with a tight corset top. The skirt of the dress flowed down to the floor. It was such a pretty look it was unbelievable…

"Okay I have to go get read, you just stay put. If you sit down, be very careful not to wrinkle or stretch the dress. Please, you look beautiful and that how I want Marshall to see you." And with that he left. At about 5:40pm he came out.

"Okay, I'll call Cake. She has to be here to give you away." Gumball said. He made the phone call and hung up. "She is here and will be up in a few seconds."

Cake was there so fast it seemed like it was the second after Gumball told Fionna anything at all.

"I'm here, baby!" Cake shouted.

"Okay we have to be down and ready to walk in," He checked his watch, "10 minutes. It's 5:50. We need to go." Gumball said.

They walked down as fast as they could without Fionna messing up her makeup or hair. They were there at 5:58pm. _Perfect._

The music started and Gumball (who was the _Maid of Honor_) went first. Cake and Fionna went after him as in all ceremonies.

When they were there Fionna couldn't focus on all the words. She was lucky to be in time for _"I do."_ The ceremony was over and Marshall kissed her.

_We're married!_ Fionna and Marshall thought in unison. They were beyond happy. They were in pure_ bliss…_


	9. And the Story Comes to an End

**Fiolee**

Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Fiolee. I'm sad to end it but I have other ideas for stories and fan fictions to write. I want to say that I love all of my fans(even though there aren't many of you). I am greatful that you have stayed with me, even though I haven't updated in quite a while! I hope you enjoy the last official chapter of Fiolee!**

Warning: Fionna is 18 in this!

Months passed since the wedding. Marshall Lee and Fionna were happy newly weds and about to have their baby. They were at the Candy Kingdom in the delivery room while Fionna was giving birth. Fionna had been yelling things at Marshall Lee that he had been told to expect but never really expected such things from the small blond vampire. He knew she must really be in pain to be saying she hated him and wanted to be human again and never had met Marshall. Marshall, although not believing it, was still hurt by the words. He never thought someone that loved him so much would ever hurt him, not since his mom drank his milk shake...

At long last, Fionna gave birth with one last painful push, with such a scream that nearly caused the doctor and nurses to go deaf, it was more of a shriek.

The doctor looked up at Fionna's tired face. "It's a-" This was what they were waiting for... "-girl!"

"Oh, Marshall thats-" Fionna stopped mid-sentence and cried out in pain.

"Fionna? Fionna! Whats wrong?" Marshall turned to the doctor, "Whats wrong?"

"It looks like theres another."

"WHAT?" Marshall Lee shouted.

"Nurse I need your help here."

They went back to Fionna, getting her to birth another child. He smiled at Fionna. "Looks like you have one of each!"

"Oh, thats wonderful," Fionna said sleepily. She was tired from giving birth to- not one- but two babies.

"What will you name them?" the doctor asked.

"The boy will be Elu and the girl Echo," Fionna said. She had picked those with Marshall months ago. Now they got to name two children, one of each sex.

Marshall kissed her before she fell asleep, exausted.

_Five years later..._

Marshall Lee and Fionna had raised the two children, Elu and Echo well. Although being two, they aged quickly. The twins were now at the physical age 10 and had slowed down in aging. They guessed that at the physical age of 18, they would no longer grow, which at this rate would be at 9 years from their actual birth.

"Elu! Echo! Come eat, your dinner will be cold if you continue to play outside." Fionna was calling them in for dinner. The twins were close, as most twins are. They did everything together, just the same, in every manner.

"Mom, can we go to uncle Gumball's tomorrow? We wanna see Carmella." Elu asked. Carmella was Gumball's daughter and their '_cousin'_ . He had her genetically engineered so to speak. She was grown inside of a woman he didn't even know so that he would have a daughter and an heir to his thrown. He was still single but loved his daughter so much that he no longer cared. He love Marshall still and would always, but he refused to dwell on the past.

"Of course! We can take you tomorrow morning before the sun rises." Fionna smiled at them both.

"Did you do all your chores?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, Daddy!" Echo said, her being the Daddy's girl she was.

"And your school work?"

"Yes," the twins answered their father.

"Good. How 'bout we watch _Heat Signature_ after dinner?" he asked his children.

"Alright!" they said in perfect unison.

"Marshall... Is that such a good idea?" Fionna asked.

"Psh! Of course, Fi. There isn't anything wrong with _Heat Signature_!" Marshall replied. "Don't be such a weeny!"

"Marshy, don't call me that infront of the kids!" Fionna fired back.

"Ooh, fiesty tonight, eh?" Marshall asked floating behind his wife and kissing her on her bite mark.

Fionna had to supress a whine of pleasure because she was infront of her children. "Not now," she whispered to Marshall so Elu and Echo couldn't hear.

"You guys, we should set _Heat Signature_ to tomorrow night. You need your sleep if we are leaving early tomorrow morning. Your mother and I am tired anyway."

"Awww, Dad!" Elu whined.

"No, it isn't up for discussion, dude." Marshall told his son.

"Yes, Dad," the twins said, going to their room.

"Well, that was easy!" Marshall turned back to Fionna. "So now they're going to bed... You wanna go to sleep too?"

"Only if you sleep with me."

Marshall smirked. "Yes, ma'am!" And took her in his arms and flew upstairs to their room.

Both Marshall Lee and Fionna had gotten what they wanted in the end. They wanted a family and a nice life together. They had that life and would always have that life...

END.

**A/N: So that is the end! I hope you have enjoyed Fiolee even though it wasn't a very good story... I'm proud of it anyway, regaurdless! Thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
